


In the middle of the night

by 9liseraph6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9liseraph6/pseuds/9liseraph6
Summary: Takes place during the events of CoS, when Harry is in the nursery and about to get the unexpected visit from Dobby. Except he's not alone. After the Quidditch match, Draco stayed at the nursery, too.





	In the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. I just rewatched CoS today and thought the scene would have been fun if Draco hadn't left the hospital wing and then this happened.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Harry woke up with a start, the inside of his mouth dry and his arm hurting so much he had to bite his lip so he did not scream out loud. He would have cried if the tiredness hadn't taken all the energy left in him already. Instead, he fell back onto the mattress loudly, his weight making it creak. It was only when he heard Malfoy moan in his sleep that he remembered he was in the room with him. He stared into the darkness at what seemed to be Malfoy's sleepy form on his own bed and hoped the noises he made earlier would not wake up the other boy. The moan became a heavy sigh and Harry could hear Malfoy move. Harry was certain he was awake. He tried to stay still and not make any more noise. After a couple of minutes, Harry thought he was safe to breathe normally and move again. Malfoy had gone back to sleep. He sat down on the bed, feeling sick because of the pain in his arm. He had been told bones growth was painful but he did not except it to hurt this much. He hated Lockhart more than anything in this moment.

"Potter ! You're awake ?"

Harry sighed and tried to catch sight of Malfoy through the thick darkness in the room.

"Go back to sleep, Malfoy.  
\- Did you hear that ?  
\- What ?  
\- I don't know. Steps, I think. I first thought I was dreaming, but I've just heard it again. Can you see something ?  
\- Why would I see better than you ?  
\- Do you hear it ? Listen !"

Harry listened hard and did hear something. He thought he even saw something near his bed, and his heart started to beat hard in his chest.

"Potter, I think there's somebody in the room with us."

Harry wished he had his wand.

"You don't reckon it's the monster, do you ? The thing in the Chamber.  
\- I can't believe you're scared of it. I thought you were happy the monster was set loosed in the castle.  
\- Maybe it doesn't know how to tell apart pure bloods from mudbloods !  
\- Shhh !"

Harry heard it again. He could hear Malfoy gasp and hold back sobs, as well. Then, he saw it. He saw his ears. As big as Harry's arms. His round sad eyes and his scarred and long fingers. Finally, he felt the weight of the little elf when he got onto the bed, making the mattress creak again.

"What was that ?"

Malfoy was threatening to cry, Harry judged by his trembling voice. Dobby, he almost answered, before the elf put a finger on Harry's mouth, pleading with his eyes not to tell anything. Harry looked at Dobby with a furrowed brow, confused.

"Harry !"

Malfoy called Harry by his first name, which took him aback. His arm hurt so bad he did not even had the energy to react. He simply looked at Dobby expectantly. Dobby leaned nearer to Harry and whispered to him : "Dobby must speak to Mr Harry Potter. Alone."

Harry nodded to the elf, got up from his bed and walked with Dobby to the nursery's door. He passed Malfoy's bed, and was close enough to see his terrified face. Malfoy stared at Harry in confusion.

"What are you doing ? Potter ! Don't leave ! Wait !"

He heard Malfoy's footsteps behind him and hurried. Dobby locked the door behind them, right before Malfoy could get out.

"Dobby can't be seen by Mr Malfoy. Not here.  
\- What are you doing here ?"

Dobby explained that everything that had happened to Harry this last month was his doing. Harry swore he could have strangled the elf. They heard Malfoy calling for Harry after a moment. Dobby was startled and vanished, before Harry could even ask him why he had done all those things.

"... to the nursery. Potter and Malfoy are there, so we'll have to be quiet."

It was not Malfoy's voice. It was the Professor McGonagall's. Harry rushed to open the door, forgetting Dobby had locked it. He tapped on the door, not too loud, and called Malfoy.

"Open the door ! I don't have my wand on me !"

The voices became clearer and nearer. He heard a click and the door opened. The light allowed Harry to see Malfoy's annoyed face.

"You're lucky I found mine in the dark."

But Harry did not have time to listen to Malfoy. He pushed him inside and closed the door behind him, worrying Malfoy in the process.

"They're coming !" Harry told him, running back to bed. Malfoy soon imitated him, not bothering to ask who were "they".

Both of their speed breathing could be heard over the sound of now close footsteps approaching the hospital wing. The door burst opened and four people came in. Harry almost screamed. He would have bet Malfoy did, too. But they did not seem to care about the two of them. They put Colin's petrified body on a bed next to Malfoy's. Colin's petrified body, Harry realised. He heard the words "Chamber of Secrets" and "open again" very distinctly and it sent a shiver through his whole body. McGonagall, Dumbledore and another woman Harry could not recognise, though he guessed she was the nurse, all left the room hurridly, leaving Malfoy and him alone with Colin.

The moment the door closed, the room was in the darkness once again. Harry heard Malfoy getting out of bed and approaching Colin's.

"It's just like the cat." Malfoy only said.

Harry got up and joined Malfoy. He wanted to see Colin. When he did, he swallowed back a gasp. He took Colin's hand in his and it felt like holding a rock. He shivered at the touch. After a moment, he turned to Malfoy.

"Look at what it did, Malfoy. The thing that's chasing "Mudbloods". Look. Is this really what you wanted ?  
\- No..." Malfoy whispered miserably.

"Does that mean it's you who opened the Chamber ?  
\- Don't be stupid. Only the heir of Slytherin can open it.  
\- And you're not ?  
\- Of course not. I don't know who it is. I don't. He added when Harry didn't seem convinced.

"You said the monster couldn't tell apart the pure bloods from the others. Are you sure about that ?  
\- The legend says it can. I just... I was scared.  
\- Yeah, I saw that."

Harry smirked and Malfoy held his wand up.

"You tell anyone and I'll make sure you can't speak anymore. I know some powerful spells, you know."

Harry was not really scared. But he still bit his lip so he didn't laugh at the other boy's face.

"What are we gonna do ?" Malfoy asked out of the blue. Or maybe it was to break the tension, Harry did not know.

"I need to get some rest. My arm is growing bones.  
\- Right. I should get some rest, too.  
\- Probably." Harry concluded, still staring at Colin with worried eyes.

Malfoy was the first to move. He climbed onto his bed in silence, and layed onto the mattress, sighed and turned his back on Harry and the petrified body.

Back in his bed, the covers covering him from toes to neck, he thought of Dobby. Dobby didn't want Malfoy to see him. Why ?

He switched position a couple of times, not knowing how to make himself comfortable because of his arm. He was exhausted, but sleep would not come. He heard Malfoy coughed.

"Malfoy.  
\- What do you want ?" He answered in a sleepy voice.

"The Quidditch game...  
\- Yeah, you won. No need to remind me.  
\- You'd already played before ?  
\- Yeah. Why do you ask me that ?  
\- Hermione was wrong. Your father may have paid you your place in the team but you're good. You could have entered the team without your father's money.  
\- Oh." Malfoy simply said, visibly puzzled.

"Yeah, I know." He then added, the surprise gone.

"She's my friend, though. And you insulted her. She could beat you easily in a duel, you know.  
\- Probably." Malfoy admitted under his breath.

Harry smiled at that. Then, he winced at the pain in his arm and started hating Lockhart again.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll add chapters if I'm inspired. Nobody asked for it but oh well...
> 
> Hope you liked it !


End file.
